Compromise Not Change
by Marshall1
Summary: Love alone can only make things work for so long. With a town to save and a broken heart to fix will Marceline and Bonnibel be able to make things work? Or will it be the end of it all this time? T for language. Rating may change later A/N This is my first story ever published. Criticism is expected and accepted 3


The whole drive over from Kelia's was suffocated in silence. Marceline's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel in an attempt to stay sane. Her jaw was set while she ground her teeth; staring daggers into the road. Kelia felt bad because all she could do was come with and stand by if she was needed. It made her angry to know how Marceline had done everything except kill herself to keep their relationship alive. How hard she fought to stay with Bonnibel as she continued to push her away. Kelia was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized they were already at Bonnibel's. The screech to a stop and the jolt of the curb under the car brought Kelia to a start. Looking over at Marceline it was already obvious she was barely holding any composer. Marceline stomped out of the car and grabbed her book bag after popping her trunk. Before storming inside she made her way to the back of her car and grabbed a fistful of bags. Kelia piled a few bags under her arms and did her best to keep pace with Marceline as she stormed into the apartment complex.

"Don't go inside, please," Marceline said on the way up the stairs.  
"Okay honey. I'll wait right here, okay? Hollar as soon as you need me. I will knock a bitch out." Kelia said while popping her knuckles. Marceline only smirked in response before taking a breath and walking up the rest of the stairs.

Deciding it'd be better to get it over quickly as possible she decided not to knock. She stepped inside and threw her bags down in what was her living room. Swinging her book bag in front of her and setting CD's in her bookbag. Plastic cases clanked against one another as more were piled in.

"Marcy?" Bonnibel walked in from the hall to see what was going on. Marceline ignored her and continued packing her book bag with movies from the entertainment center.  
"Marcy I'm sorry," Bonnibel said quietly. Stealing a glance, Marceline could tell she had been crying. The dark circles under her eyes mirrored the coffee she held closely to her chest.  
"Please don't Bonnibel," Marceline said aggravatedly. It was quiet for a moment while Marceline took pictures off the wall and set them next to the door along with her book bag. Bonnibel's eyes followed her around the room and she began removing more and more things.  
"I just want to talk about it." she said quietly.  
"Well I don't so," Marceline stated. Fumes were rolling off Marceline's skin in aggravation. The whole thing pissed her off more than she could ever imagine. Marceline gave Bonnibel a lot of slack when it came to just randomly blurting shit out but there was a line.

"I didn't mean it, Marcy… What I said last week..." Bonnibel trailed off.  
"You didn't mean it? Didn't mean what Bonnibel?" She spat out. Anger now swallowing any self-control Marceline might of had. She shoved her way past her she started packing up her music room. "You didn't mean that you thought my band was pointless? That my friends weren't " _good people to be around?"_ Or did you not mean the bit where I'm bad for your image? Is that it?" Acid was dripping from her voice as her voice rose to a yell. Frozen in place Bonnibel could only watch in horror.

Marching past her again into the living room she dropped her bags to grab another empty one and walked into their room. She slung the closet door open and started grabbing clothes off her hangers and shoving them into her bag. As Bonnie entered the room Marceline was taking the pictures off the wall in this room and tossing them carefully on the bed. She made a point of not looking at Bonnibel the whole time. "Can we please talk about this Marceline?"

"Oh yea, sure," she said sarcastically. "Let's talk about it. Let's talk about how stressed you are and it just came out on me, because this election is so important to you. To be mayor of this stupid little town is so important to you and never, in any shape or form could affect me. Let's talk about how this hurts your feelings and never even think about mine. Is that good enough Bonnie? You're selfish. You never once stopped to think about any of this is killing me too, huh? Just how important it is to be good to " _your people."_ Isn't that right, Bonnie." As every word came out of Marceline's mouth she became more and more worked up. She started grabbing things off the bed and carrying them into the living. All while Bonnibel watched in terror and reached for words to say.

"I can change," She whispered. It was almost too quiet to hear. Marceline stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the door. She could call for Kelia and get out of here faster. "I'll change for you," She said louder. Bonnibel took a step forward and reached to grab Marceline. Turning her around and holding her shoulders. "I'll drop out of the election. I'll be here more, or even go to your concerts." Tears made their way down her face as she choked out the words. "I'll do anything you want. Honest, Marcy, I can change for you."

Marceline took a slow breath and stepped back from Bonnibel. She turned around and started wrapping fragile things in t-shirts so she didn't have to look at her. "This isn't right anymore, Bonnie," Marceline whispered. "People aren't supposed to change to be together. They're supposed to fit together, and hear each other. They compromise for each other but they don't change themselves. Compromise and change are different. I don't want you to change, okay? Just be you and run this town like no one has ever before, okay?" She shrugged her bag onto her shoulder and walked out of the room. Yelling down to Kelia who had waited patiently down the stairs to help and carry things down to her car. Before finally leaving she set a piece of paper and a small wad of cash. Kelia grabbed what was left in the living room and smiled at Marceline who just walked past.

"Are you okay?" Kelia asked as they walked down the stairs. Marceline didn't reply and they walked down the stairs in silence. When they got in the car Marceline's hands fell on the steering wheel but she couldn't see to drive. Tears welled up in her eyes and one by one streamed down her face. "Do you want me to drive, hun?" Kelia asked. Marceline nodded and they switched sides. When Marceline got in she pulled her knees up to her chest and put her forehead on her knees. The drive back to Kelias was covered in a different kind of silence. Stealing a glance over at Marceline she saw the beloved red bear had made it's way up to the front seat and was tucked neatly into her arms.


End file.
